


Danny's Secret

by Badgerwithapen



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Starbomb
Genre: Arin Hanson - Freeform, Brian Wecht - Freeform, Multi, Suzy Berhow - Freeform, dan avidan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgerwithapen/pseuds/Badgerwithapen
Summary: Danny Sexbang doesn't keep secrets from Ninja Brian, so who is sending him confidential faxes?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work of NSP Fan fiction. Feedback most welcome.

Danny’s old room back home in New Jersey with its single bed, karate trophies, D&D manuals and dinosaur toys was truly galaxies away from the opulent bad taste of his Solar aboard ship. Nevertheless, as Danny lay there in deep slumber, with his soft curls fanning over the bolster and a smile on his lips, he clutched his ragged old stegosaurus plushie as though it were a baby.

Coming into his inheritance at thirty and leaving the planet had given Danny Sexbang the means to collect tapestries silks, gems and paintings from the most sophisticated cultures in the known universe. The room hummed with the collective memories of NSP adventures in sex and peril. Most impressive of all was the great mahogany bed. It’s Royal Blue drapes of Japanese silk had been a gift from Egoraptor when their first Starbomb album went Super Mega Extra Platinum in the Milky Way Charts. No expense had been spared on the crafting of the thousands of intricate carvings that wound their way from foot to canopy. Ninja Brian suspected Mortimer’s input on the more sensual designs, but the Pokémon and Unicorn motifs were all of Danny’s choosing.

Ninja Brian stepped into the room and rested a hand on the smooth carved rump of a pikachu at the bedpost near Danny’s head. This morning he bore a message, and Danny had slept enough. The message had arrived via intergalactic fax. Sealed shut, it read in bold red ink  
For the urgent attention of Daniel Y Sexbang. Private and Confidential.  
Desperate to know what was in it, but too proud to steam it open, NB decided that the only course of action was to wake his companion and demand answers.  
Danny looked so peaceful. For a moment NB thinks he could leave him there and watch him sleep for another 24 hours. He deserved it after all. Danny had defeated a three headed Dragon and rescued the three princesses all by himself as NB wasted time slaying the vampires. Danny usually requested at least two days of sleep after a solid three day orgy but.. the message was urgent.  
NB prodded Danny firmly on the shoulder.


	2. Danny's Secret Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback most welcome (and desired). Please enjoy my humble offering.

Danny stirred and shuffled around towards NB. He freed an arm from his stegosaurus and it disappeared under the sheets. “Of course it will all fit my sweet princess”

NB prodded again, harder. Danny’s eyes flickered open and met NB’s glare. Danny propped himself up on an elbow and scanned the bed for unexpected women. 

NB prodded a final time and shoved the fax under Danny’s nose until his eyes crossed. “Good Morning Ninja Brian, What do we have here? “ NB shrugged. He never understood the need for these questions. A sealed envelope is by nature a mystery to be solved. 

“Let’s open it” Danny held out his hand with a dramatic flourish. NB chose a stilleto blade from within his clothing. The seal could be ripped open with a finger, but this would not have occurred to Danny’s inherent sense of drama. 

Danny stared at the message. His face didn’t move. Still clutching the paper in his fist, he swivelled up and out of bed and marched towards his bathroom without a second glance towards NB. “Ninja Brian. Set a course for the Twin Moons of Venus Centuri, and go take a shower, you smell like garlic” 

Venus Centuri. Ninja Brian had never been, but the name was instantly familiar from the gilded frame of a gigantic oil painting mounted behind Danny’s bed. The frame might have been horrific, but the painting was the only item of true beauty Danny seemed to own. A planet of silver misty rings, blue seas and iridescent greens. The artist had rendered it with less of an eye for scientific accuracy and more with a desire to show the enchanting potential of the place. Ninja Brian liked it, in spite of his logical sensibilities. This was the sort of mind who invented atomic diagrams and underground train maps. 

Until now, the painting had no more significance to Brian than deer antlers mounted outside the bridge, but Danny didn’t revisit an old holiday spot unless it had good Sushi, and he didn’t keep secrets from Ninja Brian. Ninja Brian skulked away to take a shower. Frustration always put him in a murderous mood.


	3. Danny's Secret Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my short chapters. I'm typing this out on a cracked phone screen and can't always see my typos. All punctuation errors are typos (that's my story and I'm sticking to it) and all grammar errors are Um..poetic licence. Yeah.  
> Feedback most welcome.  
> Please enjoy my humble offering.

As the ship approached the border zones of Luna Alpha Venus Centuri, Danny had not yet arrived on the bridge. Three border guard ships signalled a hail and met but none locked on to their flight path. Ninja Brian was just beginning to worry he was missing some important protocol when the doors slid open to reveal Danny.

“Signal a greeting my Friend” Ninja Brian stared.

“Ninja Brian, please. Signal a greeting”

Danny _glowed_.  His usual practical thermal navy blue space suit had been replaced with a pearlescent blue spandex body suit. Danny had an unfathomable habit of placing his underpants on the outside of his suits “for modesty” but it always has the effect of drawing attention directly to them. Today however, his suit left nothing to the imagination. The suit clung to Danny’s lithe form like a second skin, showing every muscle and contour. He looked strong instead of skinny. These features were rare but not completely out of character for Danny when he was feeling especially romantic. Danny’s skills with makeup were new, evolving from a touch of eyeliner to patterns of glittery facepaint . What caused Ninja Brian to freeze up in surprise was the cape. The cloak. It was a cloak, not a cape; this garment fell to the ground, heavy with pastel sequins that sparkled and dazzled under the lights. Ninja Brian’s eyes darted up and down, taking it all in. The word that never reached his lips was _regal._   __

* * *

 

“Ninja Brian for godssakes, what’s gotten into you? Hail a greeting!“

Ninja Brian did as he was told and was met with a gruff female voice.

“The Captain of the Royal Guard Welcomes Sir Daniel Sexbang. Hail and Met Sir Daniel. Please lock onto our course and we shall guide your safe passage”

“Hail and Met Captain, and may I beg security clearance for my trusted companion Ninja Brian?”

“Most Certainly Sir Daniel, Hail and Met Ninja Brian”

Ninja Brian glowered at Danny, who merely grinned and nodded towards the button for the ship’s explorer headlamps. Ninja Brian flashed them twice and folded his arms. “Sir Daniel Sexbang” had better not be pulling some sort of scam. Planning ahead was not in Danny’s skill set.

The ship descended through the atmosphere and broke the cloud cover of a warm spring day. Beneath them, thousands of miles of forest disappeared over the horizon and below them a broad clear lake dotted with tiny, turreted islands. Danny spread his arms wide to lean against the window as he looked out on the scene. The ships dash comp registered a flutter in Danny’s heart rate, three little red hearts went “blip” across the screen.

“Look! Over there!” he pointed at a tall white turret emerging from the forest canopy at the shores of the lake. Their guide ship flashed a series of lights to bring them to land at a broad jetty. The moment it was safe to release the door mechanism, Ninja Brian felt Danny’s hand on his shoulder, guiding him to stand in front of the door.

“You first my friend, and relax. You’ll be fine here, I promise” Ninja Brian seethed. Of course he’d be fine but why the sudden tone of fraternal concern? It was most worrying. He used all his long buried self control to resist the urge to push Danny down the steps and stab the Captain of the Guard. If Danny was being the weird one today, he would have to be extra diligent.

Ninja Brian reached the bottom of the staircase before Danny felt safe to manoeuvre his cloak but it gave the waiting honour guard the full effect of the sequins in broad daylight. Danny beamed as he noted blushes of one or two of the guardswomen and at least one of the men, but he didn’t wink, or greet them in any other way but to nod and smile. As he approached the bottom step a tall broad woman in shining silver armour held out her hand to steady him. Danny took it firmly with both hands and shook it vigorously.

“Thank you Captain! Always a pleasure! “ To her credit, if this surprised her she merely laughed and returned the handshake with a firm grip on Danny’s arm.

“Come along dear boy, you must be ravenous! News of your recent successes has reached our intelligence and the Chefs have been itching to prepare something in celebration. I trust that you like Garlic? “

This last line was addressed over her shoulder to Ninja Brian. Ninja Brian blinked.

The Captain of the Guard began to lead Danny and Brian into the forest under a thick canopy of trees. The sunlight dappled the ground and glinted off the cloak revealing hues of aquamarine and lilac. Danny was taking in the scenery and asking occasional questions about the wildflowers that lined the path.

Stepping behind the Captain, Ninja Brian reached for his Nepalese Kukri and with one fluid motion stabbed downwards into her neck. The captain carried on walking and talking as though oblivious to Ninja Brian. To his horror, Ninja Brian found his right hand empty of Kukri, and his left placed upon Danny’s shoulder. Danny reached up and patted Ninja Brian’s hand.

“I’m sorry buddy, I forgot to mention, The Venutians are lovers not fighters. Save your murderous energy for breakfast. The Captain says there’s pop tarts! “


End file.
